Infiltration into Midland Circle
The Infiltration into Midland Circle was a mission aimed at investigating Yakuza activities in New York City. Background Since Wilson Fisk's entire organization had crumbled upon his imprisonment, the Hand decided to operate quietly, secretly infiltrating the Japanese branch of the Roxxon Corporation. Using Roxxon's assets, the Hand secretly transported workers and equipment to Midland Circle to dig an enormous hole to the possible location of dragon bones.Daredevil: 2.06: Regrets OnlyThe Defenders: 1.06: Ashes, Ashes With Matt Murdock's help, Elektra infiltrated the Yakatomi Building, a Roxxon-owned facility. They managed to evade all the guards and steal the encrypted ledger with data about the Hand's criminal assets.Daredevil: 2.06: Regrets Only They later attacked Professor Philip Cabroni who was forced by the Hand to encode the ledger. Elektra and Murdock forced Cabroni to decode the ledger and after he did, he revealed that it detailed weekly shipments, going as far as telling them that a shipment was scheduled for that very night. He then gave them the location of the shipment at Bay Ridge Rail Yard. and Elektra open up the boxcar]] Daredevil and Elektra arrived at the rail yard, where they found the railcar that Cabroni mentioned in the ledger. They opened the door and dirt rushed out of it, confusing the both of them. Then, the Yakuza attacked them but Daredevil and Elektra both managed to fight off the Yakuza easily and eventually. Later, Elektra checked out a list of Roxxon's construction sites that could account for the mysterious rail car full of dirt. One of them was Midland Circle and Murdock remembered it as the one which Nobu Yoshioka had blueprints for. He assumed that Yoshioka used that site for Fisk's personal use, but now realized that Yoshioka might have an alternative motive.Daredevil: 2.07: Semper Fidelis Infiltration At night, Daredevil and Elektra went to the Midland Circle construction site. Daredevil fought guards at the entry site and cleared path to the site. They went inside where he used his sences to confirm that they were alone. However, he was shocked to find a large hole inside the construction site. He took her flashlight and dropped it down the hole. After a long pause, she asked if it had hit the bottom. After long pause, Daredevil heard the flashlight hit the bottom. ]] Then they were then ambushed by the Hand ninjas who waited them. Taking cover, Daredevil revealed he could not hear the ninja's heartbeats so Elektra recommended he listen out for their swords instead. Charging into battle, Elektra grabbed a metal bar and used that to fight the Hand. When Daredevil was almost knocked down the pit, Elektra threw a chain to him and caught him. As the fight progressed, Elektra took down a ninja and stole his sword before attempting to kill him. Daredevil called out to stop her and she was attacked by another member who used her distracted to slice across her stomach with a poisoned blade. Wounded Elektra was then kicked down while Daredevil was beaten and almost executed by the Hand. and Elektra fight against the Hand]] Before they could both be killed however, Stick, who followed Daredevil and Elektra, charged into the fight and quickly massacred all the remaining Hand members before turning his attention to Elektra's wound. Stick ordered Murdock that they need to get out and Elektra was taken to the car. While one of the Chaste soldiers Quinn drove them across the city, they were chased down by the Hand soldiers as Murdock tried to stop Elektra's bleeding. Quinn managed to evade and run over the ninjas while Stick used a crossbow to shoot them as they attempted to give chase. Murdock insisted that Elektra was dying and needed to get to a hospital but Stick told him that doctors could not help her, only he could. The Hand continued to run after them in order to kill them, but Quinn eventually managed to outrun them and they continued driving to safety.Daredevil: 2.08: Guilty as Sin Aftermath bleeding on Matt Murdock's hands]] Arriving at Matt Murdock's Apartment, Stick told Murdock to bring him all of ingredients which he would use to heal Elektra. She was placed in Murdock's bed where Stick poured all the homemade liquid on her wound. Once the procedure was finally over and Elektra was safe once again, Murdock held her down and prayed and heard her heartbeat becoming regular, proving she would be okay. Stick told Murdock how he'd known Elektra and told him about his war with Hand. While Murdock left, Elektra woke up to speak to Stick, telling him that she wanted to stand with Murdock. Elektra ordered Stick to leave, and he walked away. ]] However, they didn't know that one of the Hand warriors secretly watched over Murdock's apartment. He waited until the pair were of guard as he had entered the apartment and attacked Murdock, shooting him through the shoulder with a poisoned arrow. Murdock managed to disarm the assassin, however when he unmasked him, he discovered that the he was a young man. Then Elektra ruthlessly sliced open his throat. References Category:Events